Hisseyt Snape, or So She Thought
by The Sixth Kuchiki
Summary: She was raised by Severus Snape, entered Hogwarts at age 11, and got sorted into Gryffendor, an average life of a witch. She's a girl with wings, and she's about to discover a secret that will change her life forever. ON HIATUS
1. Hissy Intro

My name is Hisseyt Snape, (pronounced Hiss-yet). I was raised by the Potions Instrustor at Hogwarts, Severus Snape. He's ok once you get to know him. After all, he has kept me secret for 10 years. I'm 11 now and my secret is that I have wings. They are birdish wings, they are black with feathers, and are 12 feet tip-to-tip. They are easy to hide, believe it or not. Again, my name is Hisseyt Snape, or so I thought.

***Ha! A cliffhanger! R&R pplz! -Fire Wolf Demon***


	2. The Letter

I heard a knock on my door, I groaned. It was too early!

"Hisseyt, I am coming in whether you're up or not." Said Severus Snape. He opened the door.  
"Don't you want to go to Diagon Alley?" I jerked awake.

"Why didn't you say so?" I said. I am Hisseyt Snape by the way. Pronounced Hiss-yet. He smirked.

"Your Hogwarts letter should be arriving soon." He said. At that moment, a large tawny owl soared through my window, I gasped. It was here! I untied the letter from its leg. It read-

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Headmaster- Albus Dumbledore

Dear Miss Hisseyt,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later that July 31.

You're sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

I pulled out the equipment sheet,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform

First year students will require:

1. Three sets or plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair or protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _By Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beast and Where to find them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Severus asked, "What pet will you get?" Hmmmm hard choice.

"Barn owl. Can we go now? Pleeeaaassseee, Sev?" I gave him the best begging look I could.

"You have to get dresses Hissy-Rose!" He said. I absolutely hated my first name, so I get called Hissy or Rose a lot, where Rose came from I don't know. I realized I was still in my Pjs.

"I will meet you downstairs in 10, Sev." I said. He left. I went to the bathroom and combed my short, black hair. I put on a purple T-shirt that was loose enough to hide my wings. Yes wings! Black, feathery, Bird wings, black in color, and 12 feet tip to tip. The only people that knew of my secret were Severus and the teachers at Hogwarts. I ran down the stairs to meet him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." I said. We used the Floo network to get to Diagon Alley.

"Let's get your things, Hisseyt." He said.

"Don't call me that!"

"Hissy today, aren't we?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh come on you!" I said as I dragged him into the first shop.


	3. Wand Getting and Meetings

It didn't take long for us to get my stuff. The final stop was Ollivander's Wand Shop. I couldn't wait to get my wand! When I walked in, Severus went somewhere, there was only one other boy in there, he had platinum-white hair and icy blue-gray eyes. He turned towards me and held out his hand. …

"Hello," He said. "Are you going to Hogwarts too? Names Draco Malfoy, by the way." I shook his hand.

"My name is Hisseyt Snape, and yes I am going to Hogwarts" I said. At that moment, Mr. Ollivander walked up.

"You can go first, Hisseyt." Draco said. Oh I hope I am in his house!

"Thanks Draco." I said. I tried out about five wands before…

"Here try this one out. Holly wood, 11 inches, fairly sturdy, with Phoenix feather. Wave it around a bit." Mr. Ollivander said. I did so. A faint wind circled me, Draco, and Mr. Ollivander.

"I do believe this is the one. You may leave, Miss Hisseyt." He said.

"Thanks Mr. Ollivander!" I said. "Bye Draco!"

"Bye Hisseyt." Draco said sullenly. I wonder why he said it like that…

Anyway, I met Severus outside the wand shop. He was holding a brown barn owl in a cage.

"Severus, you shouldn't have…" I said.

"I didn't. I used your money." He said with a smirk.

"You are truly evil, but thanks still. I will name her Athena." I said.

"We better get back." He said as we headed towards the Floo building.

"By the way, I met a boy." I said with a sly grin. This would be funny.

"You WHAT?" He said. Told ya!

**R&R pplz! If you have any stories you want me to write, just message me! – Fire Wolf Demon**


	4. Train Ride

I was already at Platform 9 and three quarters with our witch neighbor, Mrs. Hawthorne. Severus had to go ahead since he was one of the professors. Athena, my brown barn owl, hooted excitedly.

"Bye, Mrs. Hawthorne!" I said as I ran towards the train.

"Bye Rose, dear! See you when you get back." She said. I followed a red headed boy and a black haired boy onto the train. I passed Draco's compartment and saw it was full; he shot me a glance that told me he wanted me to sit there. Oh well, maybe I could catch a seat with the boys. After they sat down, I opened the door.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked them.

"No not at all. I am Ron and this is Harry." The red head said.

"I am Hisseyt. You can call me Hissy or Rose though. You wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter, would you?" I said.

"That seems to be the question of the day, but yes I am." Harry said. I felt an embarrassed blush creep up to my cheeks.

"Sorry which house do you guys want to be in?" I said.

"Gryffindor." They said at the same time. The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful besides meeting a girl called Hermione Granger.

**R&R! I am losing my will to right, if I don't get more reviews, I might lose it completely. Enjoy **

**-Fire Wolf Demon**


	5. The Sorting Hat

Professor McGonagall was leading us into the Dining Hall now to be Sorted. I hope I could get Slytherin. One by one the names were called. Draco got Slytherin, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got Gryffindor, and now it was my turn.

"Snape, Hisseyt!" Professor McGonagall called. I walked up to the small stool that held the Sorting Hat. I put the hat on my head.

"Hmm… Very difficult… Your Father was in Gryffindor and your mother was in Slytherin. You have the brain for Ravenclaw, but you wouldn't exactly fit… Defiantly not Hufflepuff… You would do anything to protect your friends and family, so better be GRYFFINDOR!"the hat said. The last word was shouted to the whole hall. I took a seat at the end of the table. What did it mean my father was in Slytherin and my mother was a Gryffindor? Well, sure I never thought of Severus as a father, but I thought I had some relation to him! I would ask him about it. After the feast, I went to my dorm that I was SUPPOSED to have to myself, because of the wings, but I found that I shared with Hermione Granger. She wasn't there yet though. Athena hooted happily. I let her out of her cage so she could hunt. I plopped on my bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. _I wish I was in Draco's house…_ I caught myself thinking as I fell asleep.

**Enjoy the chapter! And please! Leave good comments! I enjoy to know what u guys think, but it's kinda downin me.**


	6. To Bottle Embarassment

I sighed as I headed off to Potions. I kind of know it all already, I mean I kind of grew up on it! After Potions, we had our first flying lessons with the Slytherins. Hurrah for that. Broom flying lessons didn't exactly do me a lot of good… (*Ahem* Wings here!) Maybe I could be on the Quidditch team… Anyway, back to Potions. I almost got there too late, and the only seat left open was by Draco Malfoy. I would not hear the end of this from the Gryffindors. And to believe this feud started over a hundred years ago! Sheesh! I put my stuff down and sat. he looked at me but didn't say anything. Professor Snape walked in and everyone fell silent. (I have to call him professor now…) He took role and did his speech.

"Potter!" Professor Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" OOOhhhhhh! That's sooo easy! You get a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of living death.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said. They said he was raised by Muggles, so that maybe it…

"Tut, tut—Fame clearly isn't everything." He said. I felt sorry for Harry.

"Let's Try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" He asked. That's easy too. You can find it in a stomach of a goat. Both mine and Hermione's hand shot up, at both questions. Ooookkkk… talk about awkward moment…

"I don't know, sir" Harry said again.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming?" Snape said with a sneer. He must really hate Harry. He hates Gryffindors in general, but sheesh!

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"He asked. There is none. Another name for it is aconite. Both mine and Hermione's hand were as high as they could, and Hermione was actually standing up!

"I don't know, sir." Harry said. "I think Hisseyt and Hermione do though, why don't you try them?" That was risky. Snape glanced at me when he heard my name.

"A point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter." Snape said. "Hisseyt! What is the difference of monkshood and wolfsbane?" About time!

"There is no difference, and another name for it is aconite." I said.

"Very good. Where would you look to find a bezoar?"

"You would find it in the stomach of a goat. It can cure most poisons."

"What would you get if you mixed powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"You would get a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death." I said.

"Very good. Now…." He said. The rest of the class was ok. Neville was sent to the Hospital Wing, and Harry lost another point for our house. Finally the class was over! Off to flying lessons!


	7. Flight and Drop

I still felt bad for Harry. It seemed that only me and Hermione knew the answers. I was heading to flying lessons now. Ug, one of my wing's feathers keeps on poking me. I am going to fly after this lesson. I heard the pond was beautiful, and since it was the first day, I doubt anyone will be there. I have my reasons! I heard Madam Hooch tell us to hold our hand over our broom and yell up. The air was soon filled with people saying up. I heard a scream. Neville Longbottom was being dragged away by his own broom and was now lying in a heap by the wall. Madam Hooch rushed him off to the Hospital Wing. Draco Malfoy walked over to where Neville was standing, which was right by me. He glanced over at me. He grabbed Neville's Remembrall.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Me and Harry said at the same time. Draco smirked.

"Potter and Hisseyt teaming up, eh?" He said. Why did he use my first name? "Catch me if you can!" And with that he flew off. Harry flew off before I did, since I considered the other was of flying. Malfoy threw the ball and I caught it, then passed it to Harry. He missed it and dove after it, catching it. My hand slid on the broom, which had wood starting to peel. I got a nice size cut on my palm from that. Ouch. We landed in the middle of cheering Gryffindors. I took a piece of cloth from my pocket and wrapped it around my hand. Malfoy saw and gave a look of… Gultiness? Glee? Disgust? I really didn't know. Professor McGonagall stepped out onto the field.

"Harry, Hisseyt! Follow me now!" She called out. Oh dear… I hope Severus didn't find out! That would be really bad…

_**R&R pplz! I am still taking request for stories, just so u know. I have one more space to fill, so message me if you have anything on ur mind!**_


	8. Bird's Eye View

"That was a dangerous stunt you two." Professor McGonagall said. "Hisseyt, Professor Snape wants to see you." I sighed.

"Remember fondly of me, Harry." I said. "I walk to my doom." He gave me a small smile. I walked down to Severus's chambers. As soon as I walked in the door, he started up. I only caught a few words…

"Hisseyt are you even listening?" He said irritably. Uh-oh! I was caught!

"I am now." I said innocently.

"I can't believe Minerva actually suggested you for Quidditch…"

"She said I should try Quidditch?" I said.

'Don't change the subject." He said.

"Severus! You have to let me play!" I said. I thought of what would convince him. Maybe his hatred of Gryffindor would work…

"I could beat the Gryffindors at Quidditch?"

"You're on their team." Severus said.

"Um…" I was out of ideas! Except one...

"You just said I _was_ on their team." Got him there!

"You may leave, Hisseyt." He said. I wasn't going to argue with that. I could fly at the pond now! I didn't run into Harry on the way there.

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Remember, I am still taking request for stories. Oh and after I post this chapter, I should meet the beta requirements, so if u want me to beta for you, just message me~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **_


	9. Take to the Sky

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

Harry couldn't believe that he would be on the Quidditch team! He was walking to the pond. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. Hisseyt stood stretching what looked like _wings._ She got a running start and took off. She glided around with her back to him. _Flap… flap… glide….. flap… glide._

"Now for the landing," harry heard her say. "Athena don't fail me know." Athena was the name of her owl, so would she try to land like an owl? Sure enough, she was heading towards the ground with wings slightly behind her, and both feet slightly sticking out. When she tried to land, she ended up slipping and now was sliding across the ground on her stomach with her wings still posed up.

"Ow." She said and let her wings fall. Harry raced towards her.

_**Hisseyt's P.O.V**_

"Ow." I said and let my wings drop. I saw something, or someone, rushing towards me. Oh Merlin, kill me know. Harry was coming towards me, and I had my wings out!

"Are you ok?" He asked, trying not to look at my wings. I stood up and used a cleaning charm to get the dirt off.

"I will be when it stops hurting." I said with a small laugh. I winced when my wand rubbed against the cut in my palm. Ouch.

"What happened?" Harry asked pointing towards my palm.

"Cut it on a broom, original, eh?" I said.

"Very. Would you like to explain your…wings?" He said.

"I would tell you if I knew. I was born with `em." I said. "You mustn't tell anyone. I will be in big trouble if anyone…else… knows."

Harry looked like he was thinking.

"Hisseyt-"He began. I cut him off.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry. Are you sure you're related to Snape?" He asked. Now that he mentioned it, in the past, when I mentioned family history to Severus, he would always change the subject. He also didn't have wings, although that would be funny. The more I thought about it, the less sense my life became.

"Erm… Now I'm not so sure." I said.

"I can help you find out if you want." He offered.

"Thanks. I'm starved. Want to get something form the kitchen?"

"How do-"

"There are perks to living with a teacher who always complains what pains the students are and where, when, and how they did it! Plus, I'm just that evil." I said with slyness worthy of a Slytherin. I wiggled my eyebrows evilly on the last part. He laughed. We headed off to the kitchens. Oh, I forgot to mention, next month is Halloween! Hurray!


	10. Troll Attack

Yay! Today was Halloween! I sat down at breakfast beside Harry. About half way through, Athena came, with another owl, through the window carrying a large parcel. She landed right by my cup and spilled my drink all over me. I used a quick cleaning charm to get it off. The parcel said not to open it at the table, but I slit a small slit in it. It was a broom, it was a Nimbus 2000! Harry got the same thing. I left the hall and went to my dorm. Wait… if I got a broom… I get to be on the Quidditch Team! The rest of the day went by as normal. Professor Flitwick let us move on to making objects fly with the spell Wingardium Leviosa. With the swish and flick motions we had been working on. By the end of class, only me, Hermione, and Malfoy had managed to make the feathers we were using fly. As we were walking out, Ron said something that I couldn't believe I was hearing.

"It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends!" Ron said after class. "She's always showing off!" I saw someone with bushy hair fly past us. I walked over to Ron and smacked him on the head, hard.

"What the bloody 'ell was that for?" He asked.

"Number one, that was so rude, and number two," I said and number two ever so gently, and then…" I'M HER BLOODY FRIEND YOU BUMBLING IDIOT!" I said. Harry was looking at me with an impressed look on his face. I ran off to find Hermione. She was in the girls bathroom, crying.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. He's right, though. I don't have any friends." She sniffled

'Rubbish! I'm your friend!"

"Y-you want to be my friend?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks." She said gratefully.

"Remember this though. Guys are like trees. They take 25 years to mature." I said. I got a small laugh out of her.

"Thanks. I wouldn't mind being alone right now, though." She said.

"Its ok. Come get me if you need me." I said.

"Ok." She said. I went to the Common Room and got started on some of the essays I had to do.

**LATER AT THE HALLOWEEN FEAST…**

I was peacefully eating my food until Professor Quilrel came in.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGONS!" he shouted. "Thought you ought to know." Then he fainted. My first thought was Hermione. She didn't know! I raced out of the Hall and to where I had last seen Hermione.

"Hermione! We have to go! There's a troll…" Too late. Hermione was frozen; I looked behind me and came face-to-face with a twelve foot Mountain Troll. It swung it's club at us. I tried to push Hermione out of the way, but by the time I had pushed her out of the way, the club was where I was at. The club slung me all the way to the back wall, out of sight of anyone who would look in the room. The stupid points on the darned club made a nice sized gash on my left side, traveling from right under my left wing to my waist. Ouch. The room started to go fuzzy… then totally black….

_**Draco Malfoy's P.O.V**_

The Golden Trio just walked out of the bathroom where they had defeated the troll. I went to investigate. The teachers had already gone, so nothing would be there to stop me. They had already done something with the troll, too. As I walked into the bathroom, a small line of red trickled slowly towards me. It was leaded from the back corner. I walked over to see what it was. It was quite hard to tell, but it looked like Hisseyt Snape. She had a long gash on the left side, and a… feather was lying near her. She had wings? Everyone who had been in here had not noticed her. I felt a bit proud that I had found her. She was very pale. Surely Snape had noticed her missing already. Surely enough, he walked through the door.

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing here?" He said.

"Investigating." I said. "And you better be glad I did. Look at what I found, sir." He came towards where I was at. As soon as he saw her he conjured a stretcher and put her on it.  
"Ten points to Slytherin." He said. "I shall make sure to tell her who found her."

"Professor-" I started. Too late, he was already on his way to the Hospital Wing. I secretly followed him. When they reached the Wing, Madam Pompfrey transferred her onto a bed and started to tend to her wounds. She did not do a double take when she saw the wings. So the teachers knew? I headed back to the Slytherin Common Room. I wouldn't tell anyone…. Yet.

_**Hisseyt Snape's P.O.V**_

I woke up with a huge yawn. Ouch. I sat up and looked at the gash. It was healing nicely. I can't believe Hermione left me… then who did find me? I felt some one watching me. More like a presence, but still. I looked over to my right and saw Draco Malfoy peering in the door. I jerked my head in surprise. My head slammed onto the head board.

"What the feather?" I said. I use feather or wing or something like that a lot. I am not mental. I guess that was enough sound to make Malfoy realize I was up. Dang it! That stupid feather is twitchin again! I don't know whether wings are a gift or a curse yet. He came over to me.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Now what exactly are you doing here?"

"Offering a truce or a start over." He said. Hmmmm… interesting.

"And why would that be? You nearly got my hand sliced off with that bloody Remembrall chase." I said while showing him my hand with the slash across it. "Not to mention that you're super mean to the others."

"That's what I was going to say. The teachers didn't find you, your so called friends didn't. I did. Not to mention I know you have wings." He said. I said nothing. If they couldn't remember me, then they… I can be friends with both sides if they apologize (Maybe with some chocolate frogs…), Right? Plus no harm in be friends with Draco.

"Sure. On one condition." I said.

"Yes?"

"Call me Rose instead of Hisseyt. Hate the name." I said with a fake shudder.

"No problem."

"Ok good. Now go away and let me sleep." I said.

"Bye, Rose."

"Bye, Draco." I said. There are some things you can't share with others without becoming friends, and getting knocked out by a twelve foot mountain troll must be one of them.


	11. New Chaser

**Hallo my readers! I have a new idea to spruce up the chapters! I got this from some other stories, but it will still work. Anyway, we are at the first game of the season. Let's see what injuries we shall get..**

**Harry and Hisseyt: Hey!**

**What? It's true.**

**Hisseyt: You're the author, you could change it!**

**It's not as easy as it seems. And don't you have a job to do?**

**Hisseyt: Make Harry do it.**

**Harry: You remind me of Dudley!**

**Oh dear…**

**Hisseyt: How dare you! Oi! Do I have permission to slap him on the head?**

**Yes you do. **Smack****

**Harry: Ow! Fine. Disclaimer- F.W.D owns none of the original characters. Happy?**

**Not really…**

**Annoying Painting of Knight: ON WITH YE STORY!**

**Ron: When did he get here, and how?**

**Harry, Hisseyt, and Me: I have no idea…**

Well it was the Saturday of the game, and me and Harry already had our Quidditch robes on. Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Alright men." He started.

"And woman." I piped up.

"And woman," He agreed. "This is it." I wasn't half listening…

"Alright, it's time. Good luck everyone." Wood said.

We walked out to the pitch. Cheers were coming from all directions. Oh, did I mention we were against the Slytherins? The matches between them were bloody brutal.

"Now I want a fair game from all of you." Madam Hooch said. "Mount your brooms please." Lee Jordan was doing commentary. I slid onto my Nimbus 2000. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and fifteen brooms rose into the air. I grabbed the Quaffle immediately. Lee began the comments.

"And the Quaffle is take right away by Hisseyt Snape of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"He said. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks.

"JORDAN!" Me and Professor McGonagall yelled. Harry laughed.

"Shut up Harry!" I called to him.

"Sorry professor." Jordan said. He was being closely watched by McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve- back to Hisseyt and- no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes- Flint flying like an eagle up there- he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor keeper and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle- that's chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and- OUCH- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger- Quaffle taken by Slytherins- that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal post, but he is blocked by a second Bludger- sent his way by the Weasleys- and back to Hisseyt a clear field ahead and off she goes- she's really flying-Ouch!- gets hit in the arm by a Bludger, and her catching arm, too- wait, no, she still has the Quaffle, the goal post are just ahead- come on now Hisseyt- she throws with her left hand, a wicked curve to the throw, Slytherin Keeper dives- misses- GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Lee said.

Pain was radiating up my arm. It wasn't broken, thank Goddess, but it hurt. Harry was circling the field, looking for the Snitch. At one point, Harry did see it, but Flint almost knocked him off his broom. I got one more score before something weird happened. Harry's broom started going berserk. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went. One of the Slytherin Beaters hit a Bludger my way, and I had to roll over on my broom. Harry could fall at any minute. No student could do that Dark Magic. I looked into the crowd. Two people were staring at harry, muttering. One was Severus and the other was Quirrel. I took out a piece of ribbon out of my pocket. Don't laugh at me! I use a Transfiguration spell I made to create it into something I need. In this case, a stinging disk. The disks are very small, but they get the persons attention. I planned to use it on Quirrel.

"Trillious." I muttered. The ribbon turned into the little disk. I blew on them and they went straight for Quirrel. At the same time... … … Hermione set Severus's robes on fire! She caught my eye and I gave her a death glare. Harry got back on his broom finally. Harry was on the trail on the Snitch, and then he leveled out, and dropped off his broom onto all fours. He coughed out the Snitch! We had won! I pulled up my right sleeve to see what damage the Bludger had caused. I winced as I saw the already forming bruise. That reminded me… I was supposed to be figuring out if I really was related to Severus… I wouldn't bother asking Harry or Draco to help, because it meant sneaking into the library and getting into the Daily Profit records and any other records that might help me, and I didn't want them getting into trouble. Severus had to attend to some business I couldn't come along. On the Christmas Holidays that is. Perfect time to sneak in… and I had a plan…

**BAT STEALTH MODE!**

_Hallo my readers! I really wish I could get some more reviews! If I can get 25 reviews, I will update. If I get over 30, I will go on an updating frenzy. ~Dark Star~_


	12. Christmas

Christmas was on its way finally. Soon everyone would be going home and I would have my chance to find if I was related to Severus or not. Here's hoping I am not a Malfoy.

~*~ **Christmas Morning~*~**

It was strange having the dorm to myself. Hermione went home for the holidays. I stood up and stretched my wings. I flapped them a couple times, hovered, and ended up knocking my left wing on the side of the bed.

"Gaaaarrrrrroooooowwww…" That hurt! I looked at the foot of my bed and saw a couple presents. I didn't get one from Mrs. Weasley, guess Ron hasn't told her about me. I got a book from Hermione, Chocolate Frogs from Ron, a Diary from Severus (go figure…), a small plant from Mrs. Hawthorne, and a necklace with a wing pendant from Harry.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, and pretty soon it was time to go to the library before it closed. No one was around, so I spread my wings, still sore from this morning's collision, and flew up to the rafters and windows to wait.

I would bide my time for my discovery.

**Ghaaa! I know, short chapter, but I want to leave the library scene for the next chapter.**

**Leave in the review if you think she will be related to Snape or not, and if you think so, who will be her parents?**


	13. Annabeth's Discovery

**I am saying now that most of this is from the book.**

**A few notices I would like you to read-**

**I made a mistake with the chapter where Hisseyt got Sorted.**

**Don't kill me for my choice!**

…**This was a trick number, there is no number three. (unless I forgot something)**

**Harry's P.O.V…Ish…**

**most of this IS from the books**

The libray was pitch black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the shelves of books.

The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library, stepping carefully over the rope that separated the books from the rest, he held up his lamp to read the titles. He heard a rustling of wings. They sounded to loud to be an owls, but what else was there? There was a soft thump as the thing landed. Harry peered in the direction of the thump. He only saw the siloete of a human-sized thing with wings. The only light was of the full moon shining in through the windows. A wing-shaped thing glinted off the person's neck.

It was Hisseyt! He abandoned his lamp and walked closer to her. She was heading for the newspaper records. She went into a drawer that said "1980". A floorboard creaked udner Harry's feet. She spread her wings and flapped super hard once. She was hidden in less than a second. Harry heard light flapping sounds. Then she floated back down, and continued searching.

She apparently got what she was looking for. She read the head-lines, once, twice, and thrice.

She went deathly pale. He caught four words.

Unwanted,

Lestrange,

Daughter,

Annabeth.

She let out a shrill shriek before she knew what she was doing, _How could this be?_

Harry didn't know who the Lestranges were. He heard Filch coming.

**Hisseyt's, or so she thought, P.O.V**

I read the newspaper article.

_**Unwanted Lestrange Child!**_

_It was discovered today that Bellatrix and Rodophulus Lestrange have a small, female child!_

_This child's name is Annabeth Bellatrix Lestrange. She is a splitting image of Mrs. Lestrange, besides her eyes, Annabeth's eyes are mistic grays._ _But there are rumors __ that say the Mrs. Lestrange used a curse that put wings on the child!_

I found two other papers stuck under that.

_**Annabeth Lestrange Missing!**_

_It has been recently found out that the child was missing! No one knows where the child could have gone, or who could have taken her. It is possible this child has had her name changed…_

And one more.

_**Lestrange Child Not to Be Found**_

_Some people have searched for little Annabeth, but with no prevail-_

I stopped reading, and a involuntary shriek came out of me. I could hear Filch coming. I waited until he had gotten past the door and shooted out. How could I be a LESTRANGE? I bumped into someone. That someone was Harry!

"Were you spying on me?" I asked.

"N-no I-" He started. To late, I already started walking off.  
"Hisseyt, wait!" He called. I didn't slow down. "Annabeth!" I froze.

"You speak to no one with out my permission about this." I said. He looked almost terrified. Maybe I am like my true mother… I Rushed away, not noticing that half way to the common room, that I had dropped the papers….

**Aren't I just evil -_-. Well, give me your oppion on this. IK know I have some errors in here, but I was in a rush.**


	14. Scary,Mad, and Funny Lestrange!

I didn't say much for the rest of the holidays. How could I be a Lestrange? Finally all the students returned for start of term.

I still played and practiced Quidditch. But one day, after practice, when they had learned about Snape referring the match, my eyes met a horrible sight. Cut pieces from the papers I collected and my own signature and other words were plastered onto paper, clearly displaying to everyone, and anyone who was near them. I had dropped the papers over Christmas Break! As I walked into the Common Room, it turned deathly silent, all eyes on the "Missing Lestrange".

"What?" I said rudely. There was a loud shuffling, as they all turned back. I went to one of my favorite spots in the Common Room. A shadowy corner where the light did not reach. I reached down to get my homework out of my bag.

At that moment, Neville toppled into the Common Room. How he had managed to get through the entrance at all puzzled me. His legs were locked together with that _stupid _leg-locker curse.

Everyone fell over laughing besides me and Hermione, who jumped up and preformed the counter-spell. I stayed seated, gray eyes reflecting through the darkness.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy, I met him outside the Library. He said he was looking for someone to practice on." Neville said shakily. That couldn't have been good…

Hermione kept on talking. I had almost figured this problem out… yes… oh I have it! I was about to put it down when Harry spoke and broke my thoughts. Darn HHIIIMMMM!

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. But Draco wasn't the one shunning me, now was he? Matter of fact… the ones that aren't disowning me are Slytherin, unfortunately…

"The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin." Harry finished. Well they were the only ones talking to me, so I didn't think they stunk!

Neville's lips twitched into a smile.

"Thanks Harry… I think I'll go to bed… Do you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

"Dumbledore again." Harry said. Then he gasped. What he said, I will never know, he was whispering. I finally decided to go to my dorm room. Then I had a thought, a wonderful, gloriously funny idea! If I was a Lestrange child, might as well use it to my advantage. As I passed Harry and the others, I turned towards them.

"Well, I think I've been dubbed as the psycho Lestrange," I said. Then started walking again. "Muhahahaha!" I called out to some more first years, who were huddled together, terrified.

"She's gone a bit mad, hasn't she?" Ron said. I turned around.

"Nope, not mad! Just using my advantages!" I said as I fake-curtsied. "Ta!" I then completed my way up to the Dorm me and Hermione shared. I could hear the Weasley Twins laughing in the background. I would have fun with this, one way or the other.

I settled down on my bed and took out one of my favorite Muggle Novels.

It wasn't too long before Hermione came in.

"Hisseyt?" She began. I looked up.

"No, I won't go by that name any more. My name is Annabeth Bellatrix Lestrange. I am not proud of it, by any means, but I won't pretend it's not true." I said. I hated the name Hisseyt anyways. To my surprise, she smiled.

"I did some reading on the Lestranges, and I am glad you said that! I knew you wouldn't end up like your mother!" Then her smile faltered. "You won't, will you?"

"Never in a Immortal Beings life-time." I said. It was true. I wouldn't become like my parents. I sweared of it.

"Good. Well, night, Annabeth!"

"Good Night, Hermione." I said, then blew out the candle.

_**Big thanks to the author of Meetings in the Tower for the MUAHAHAHA part. You should check out that story, its pretty good!**_

_**To my loyal readers and reviewers, Darkstar.**_


	15. A NOTE

**_THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! _**

**_I'm sosososooo sorry about my stories not being out! I'm piled beneath school, and home stuff!_**

**_First of all, my grandfather had to go to the hospital to get a cancer removed, so that took up my afternoons when I got home, and when he finnaly got to come home, I had to take care of his plant, chickens, ETC since he was unable to. I had/have some family coming over today and staying for awhile, so I won't be able to update today._**

**_Then the usual case of writer's block took hold of me._**

**_I was also/have been working on a personal story, and have been multitasking rouns five times a day._**

**_Then my computer crashed (again) and I couldn't get to the internet, and now I'm trying to figure out what crawled up in it and died, cause it's sayin it have no battery o.o''_**

**_I WILL GET TO MY STORIES! I PROMISEE!_**

**_Individual notes for each story I'm posting this on_**

**_The Shinigami and the Parselmouth- I planned to post it on Christmas, the next chapter is halfway done._**

**_Moonbeams Strike, Dragon's Delight- I lost the book -.-' I lost the frickin' book, and I have to order a new POA!_**

**_Harry and the Green Pearl Princess- ...my cat shut down the computer when I was jjuuuusssttt about to save the new chapter file..._**

**_I kicked her out of the house._**

**_Hisseyt Snape, or so She Thought- ...I went braindead... Will get to it._**

**_The Mauderess- The battery problem, it like attacked my files for this! I don't know what happened! This happened to the Potter Who was Raise By a Malfoy, too!_**

**_Darkstar's past- I've been having trouble with the plot line, and what I mentioned about happened to it, too..._**

**_Harry, Wolf, and TOotP- I...lost the book AND THE FILESSS _**

**_To put it lightly, my computer hates me!_**

**_Like I said, I will have control over this stupid thing soon, sooo..._**

**_CAIOOO!_**

**_-The Sixth Kuchiki_**

**_AKA_**

**_She-Cat_**

**_Candy _**

**_Yuuki_**


End file.
